Optical depolarizers, optical combiners, and optical isolators are commonly used in optical communication systems and optical measurement systems. An optical depolarizer is generally designed to change a beam of completely polarized light or a beam of partially polarized light into a beam of depolarized light. An optical combiner is a device generally designed to combine two beams of light into one beam of light. An optical isolator is a device generally designed to allow a beam of light to pass through the device in a chosen direction and to prevent the beam of light from passing through the device in the opposite of that chosen direction.